Izzy Rogers
|path = Assassin Serial Killer Thrill Killer Bank Robber International Criminal |mo = Shooting Gas mains bomb |victims = 37-39 killed 7+ attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Tricia Helfer |appearance = "Hit" }} "Why'd you have to make it killing so quick? It's better when they suffer..." Izzy Rogers, once known as "Lady X", is a psychopathic serial killer, bank robber, and former assassin. She appeared in Season Seven of Criminal Minds as a member of The Face Cards. She can be seen as the arch-nemesis as JJ Background Little is known about Izzy's early life, other than she was a sadistic, manipulative psychopath. She also once mentioned to Henry LaMontagne that she had a grandfather who was "a scary man". In her adult years, she somehow became a lethal assassin and murdered an ambassador at Scotland Yard in London, England; the murder was investigated by Prentiss and her JTF-12 team. Izzy presumably killed additional victims as an assassin. For reasons unknown, she switched criminal activities, becoming an international bank robber who would also intentionally kill a random hostage before fleeing. While in Chad, Izzy met Matthew Downs, a U.S. Marine who suffered from PTSD and had established anarchist ideals against the U.S. government. The two became lovers and constructed an elaborate plan to attack Washington, D.C. Arriving in the U.S., Izzy recruited amateur bank robbers and brothers Chris and Oliver Stratton as her accomplices, reshaping them into efficient criminals. The trio began committing bank robberies all over the U.S., in which she still continued to shoot a random hostage before fleeing. All the while, Matthew would operate behind-the-scenes, his involvement not being known to Chris and Oliver. Season Seven Hit Arriving in D.C., Izzy is first seen putting lipstick on before walking into the Colonial Liberty Bank with Chris and Oliver. The three pass the metal detector gate, which detects Chris and Oliver's guns. When a security guard comes over to check Oliver, Izzy pulls out Chris's gun and kills the guard before the trio swiftly put their masks on and rob the bank. Izzy intimidates the customers and times the robbery while Chris and Oliver grab the money. A police cruiser containing William LaMontagne, Jr. and his partner, Detective Jodi Ketelson, unexpectedly arrives, forcing the three to finish up quickly. Chris and Oliver try to leave through a side door, only to be confronted by Will and Jodi. A gunfight ensues, with Jodi being killed by Oliver and Oliver being shot and injured by Will. This forces Chris to retreat back inside the bank with the wounded Oliver in tow. Among the hostages is none other than Matthew, and only Izzy is aware of it. With Oliver badly wounded, Chris begins negotiating with Rossi for a medic in exchange for some hostages. Wanting to prove that they mean business, Izzy coldly shoots and kills Zack Hansen in front of his daughter Reese. Later, Rossi tells Chris he knows his and Oliver's names, news he relays to Izzy. Izzy taunts the authorities by taking off her mask, looking at a security camera, and putting on lipstick. Finally, a medic, Travis Green, is sent inside to mend Oliver's wounds, but Oliver dies before Green can take action. Green then pulls out a gun suddenly, actually being an FBI agent, but Chris kills him before he can pull the trigger. Izzy and Chris begin debating on what to do now, to which Izzy suggests getting an armored truck. She then tells Chris that he should've made Green's death slow by shooting him in the stomach, like she always does. Chris then attempts to get an armored truck and a plane (with no pilots) to Switzerland, which Izzy hastily changes to Chad. When Rossi calls again, Chris decides to avenge his brother by having Will sent in. Rossi refuses the offer, to which Chris forces Shawn Harper to pick up the line and tell Rossi his name. When Shawn does, Chris then executes him before threatening to do the same process to the rest of the hostages every minute. All the while, Izzy takes pleasure from Chris's actions. Will finally walks in, tells Chris his name, and then gets shot twice by him, again to Izzy's delight. Three hostages, including Reese Hansen, are then released. Izzy then leaves to set a bomb she constructed, near the bank's gas mains. Chris suddenly arrives with Will at gunpoint (Will having survived due to wearing a bulletproof vest) and he asks what she's doing. Izzy simply replies, "You'll find out soon." The two then flee with Will while Matthew and the hostages simultaneously escape, right before the bomb explodes and demolishes the bank's interior. Run With Will as their only remaining hostage, Izzy decides to use him as her and Chris's leverage, as well as an accessory to her and Matthew's plan. They force a medic to mend a gunshot wound inflicted on Will before she kills him. She then receives a call from Matthew, to which Chris stops the car and asks her what the real plan is. Izzy instead shoots Chris repeatedly and dumps him onto the street, then picks up Matthew, who greets Will. Will is forced at gunpoint to drive to his and JJ's house, where Henry is being watched by a neighbor; Izzy intends to "babysit" Henry in order to keep Will compliant as he and Matthew set a large bomb at Union Station. Will convinces the neighbor that Izzy is his cousin and that she'll be taking over before leaving with Matthew. As Henry draws, Izzy continues to watch security footage of the Capital Bank to relive the robbery before Henry asks her to play hide-and-seek with him. Izzy decides to scare Henry with a "Ring Around the Rosie", but it doesn't work. She then tells him a story of her (presumed) grandfather, again to scare him, but it apparently doesn't work either. Meanwhile, JJ and Rossi realize that the unsubs know where Henry lives and race to the house. Rossi distracts Izzy while Henry hides himself in a closet, intending to play hide-and-seek with her. JJ arrives and holds Izzy at gunpoint, but is distracted by Henry calling her, to which Izzy gets into a fight with her. After a brief struggle, Izzy is able to grab her gun and point it at JJ, but it is unloaded by her. Immediately after, she is subdued by JJ and arrested by Rossi. Meanwhile, Matthew's attempt at bombing Union Station is foiled when Prentiss disarms a bomb strapped to Will, while Matthew is shot and killed by Hotch when he tried to strangle Morgan. It is revealed by Strauss at the end of the episode that Izzy's real name, unknown to the BAU for the duration of the day's events, had been disclosed and she will be sentenced to life in prison after facing charges from the U.S. as well as the other countries in which she has committed murders. Izzy was mentioned in the Season Eight episode "The Fallen", when she turned out to have become a chapter in Rossi's latest book, Evil Never Rests. Her chapter was apparently titled "Lady X is the Queen of Diamonds". Modus Operandi Whenever she killed, Izzy would always shoot her victims once in the stomach in order to make them suffer from the pain of the gunshot wound as they bled out. However, she was not hesitant in committing overkill, as seen by her shooting Chris several times. During the Face Card robberies, she wore a mask based on a Queen of Diamonds card. During the Capital Bank robbery, she set a bomb made from a combination of C4 and SEMTEX near the bank's gas lines to ensure the explosion would be large enough to allow her to make a successful getaway. Profile Izzy was profiled by the BAU as a psychopath who felt no remorse, even towards her accomplices, as evidenced when she showed no concern for the wounded Oliver in contrast to Chris. Shooting most of her victims in the stomach is a means of a prolonged, painful death, meaning that she has a sadistic streak. Her targeting banks as locations for her murders might be a way of sending a message. The botched robbery at the Colonial Liberty Bank was also stated to have been intentionally staged by her in order to create a difficult situation for her and Matthew to escape from, in order to experience an "adrenaline rush". Known Victims *Presumably assassinated numerous unnamed government figures worldwide prior to meeting Matthew *Unspecified date in 2004, London, England: Unnamed ambassador at Scotland Yard *Unspecified dates from 2004 to 2011: Six victims killed by Izzy during the six heists committed by her around the world. They are: **2011, Paris, France: Glenn Harrison **Unspecified locations: Five other unnamed victims *October 2011-April 2012: Seven victims killed by her during the seven heists committed by her, Chris, and Oliver all over the U.S. prior to Hit. Known victims are: **An unnamed mother **An unnamed manager **An unnamed young child *May 16, 2012: **The Capital Bank robbery and resultant hostage situation: ***Unnamed security guard ***Reese Hansen ***Zack Hansen ***William LaMontagne, Jr. ***The gas mains bomb: ****Annie Beneville ****At least eighteen unnamed other hostages ****Ray and Shirley Hamilton ****Jennifer Jareau ****Derek Morgan ****Two unnamed SWAT agents ****Numerous unnamed policemen **Unnamed medic **Chris Stratton **The attack at the LaMontagne-Jareau house: ***Henry LaMontagne ***Jennifer Jareau Notes *According to Erica Messer, Izzy was created as a kind of evil version of Prentiss.http://cmsetreport.blogspot.com.es/2012/05/cmsetreport-chat-transcript-with-season.html *Izzy bears some similarities to a recurring serial killer featured in CSI: NY, known only as Suspect X. Both were professional serial killers who were also female, have killed government figures (though Suspect X also targeted other victims), used a handgun for their murders, and had similar nicknames. Appearances *Season Seven **Hit **Run *Season Eight **The Fallen **Brothers Hotchner **The Replicator References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Bank Robbers Category:Assassins Category:Bombers Category:Psychopaths Category:International Criminals Category:Prolific Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Omnivores